You Can't Make A Heart Love Somebody
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: You can lead a heart to love, but you can't make it fall...


Heya, everybody! I'm very proud of this story, because it's the first songfic I've done to a George Strait song, You Can't Make A Heart Love Somebody. He's my favorite singer of all time! Anyways, this story was actually fairly easy to write, which was pretty surprising. So enjoy, and please remember to review, ducklings!

Disclaimer: Not mine... Heh...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cameron smiled at Chase as he led her to a table in the back of the fancy, romantic restaurant. He pulled her chair out for her, then waited until she was seated before sitting down himself.

She looked around at the table, decorated by a vase of wine red roses and a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of ice on a cart beside them. Somewhere on the other side of the room, a violinist was playing a slow love song, and Cameron shifted in the chair.

A waiter in a black tuxedo appeared, and Cameron and Chase gave him their orders. After he had disappeared again, Cameron took another look around the restaurant.

"This is very… nice, Chase," she said softly, and he flashed her a brilliant smile.

"I knew you would like it, Ally. I booked our reservation almost a month ago. Everyone said that you would love it," he said proudly, leaning forward in his chair. The small, velvet box in his pocket was burning a hole in the material, and finally he stood up and walked over to her chair, taking her hand as he bent down on one knee.

Reaching into his pocket, he said, "Allison Cameron, four years ago, you walked into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and stole my heart. We've been dating for over a year, and I love you with my heart and soul. Will you marry me, Ally?" He opened the box with the diamond ring inside, and a silence fell over the restaurant as everyone waited for her answer.

She bit her lip, and he saw tears fill her sea green eyes.

She leaned forward in the chair and gently closed the box, then said, "I knew this was coming, and I'm so sorry, Chase, but I hope you realize that you can't make a heart love somebody."

Tears filled his own eyes, and he swallowed thickly as he slid the velvet box back into his pocket, and the other people in the restaurant returned to their own dinners.

At a table for two

With candlelight and wine

That diamond burning holes in his pocket

Thinking, "Now's the perfect time"

When he popped the question, he could see

The teardrops fill her eyes

She said, "I knew this was coming, and I'm sorry

But I hope you realize

You can't make a heart love somebody

You can tell it what to do

But it won't listen at all

You can't make a heart love somebody

You can lead a heart to love

But you can't make it fall"

With a soft sigh, she reached over and took his hand in hers, her right hand reaching down to cup his cheek gently. He looked up at her with hurt and sorrow clear in his eyes, and she gently moved her thumb over his jaw.

"Chase, I'm sorry. But I want you to know that I've done everything that I could think of to make these feelings for you grow."

She gently pulled him off of the floor, and he sat back down in his chair quietly, his eyes on the floor. She pulled her chair closer to him and laid her hand over his.

Placing her other hand over her heart, she said softly, "I've begged and pleaded with my heart, but there's just no getting through to it. My heart's the only part of me that's not in love with you."

He pulled his hand away from hers and wiped furiously at his eyes, both of his hands shaking.

"You're not in love with me. I guess I knew that all along. I just… I had hoped that if I gave you enough time, you'd see how much I love you," he muttered, his eyes slowly meeting hers.

Then she reached for his hand and said

"I want you to know

I've done everything that I know of

To make the feeling grow

I've begged and I've pleaded with my heart

But there's no getting through

My heart's the only part of me

That's not in love with you"

A lump appeared in her throat, and she murmured, "I know, and I'm so sorry. But I just… I don't love you that way." She sighed quietly. "You have to believe me. If there was a way I could make my heart love you like that, I would. But I just can't."

He nodded numbly, wringing his hands on the table. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have chased you, when I knew you weren't over him," he whispered.

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No, Chase. This has nothing to do with him. This is about you and me. We're just… we're not right for each other. I don't know what else to say, except that I'm sorry for hurting you like this."

He nodded again. "I'm sorry, too, Allison."

She leaned over and hugged him briefly, then said, "Goodbye, Chase." Then she stood up and adjusted her dress before walking away from him.

He returned her hug, then watched through teary eyes as she stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

She had driven around aimlessly for a half hour, before arriving at his apartment building. As she turned the car off, she stared at the building, wondering why she had came here, of all places.

Snow was beginning to fall lightly, and she shivered as she climbed out of the car and hurried to the door. She pressed the button for his apartment repeatedly, but nothing.

After pressing the buzzer for nearly five minutes, she sank down onto the steps and buried her face in her hands. One tear fell, followed quickly by another, and she shivered as snowflakes hit her bare skin. "God damn it!" she swore, wiping furiously at the tears.

"That's not very nice language for a lady, now is it?" a male voice snarked, and she looked up slowly into a pair of bright cerulean eyes.

She wiped another tear away, then looked down at her trembling hands. "Chase proposed tonight," she said quietly.

"Then why are you here, instead of calling up all your girlfriends to tell them the good news?"

She rested her head on her arms. "I said no. He asked me to marry him, and I told him no."

She could hear his deep breaths, feel the snowflakes land softly on her skin and hair. Her breath caught when his hand reached out to her, and she looked up at him suspiciously.

"It's freezing out here, and I need you to be able to make my coffee in the morning," he said casually, wriggling his fingers.

She slowly laid her hand in his, then stood up, coming face to face with him. She watched in fascination as his breaths came out in smoky wisps between them, and for a moment, he allowed himself a guilty weakness.

His hand reached out between them, his fingers barely brushing against the soft, cold skin of her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut instantly, and just as quickly as it was there, it wasn't. She reopened her eyes and looked at him.

"Why did you say no?" he questioned, the sarcasm that always accompanied his voice gone.

"Because I don't love him," she answered honestly, her heart suddenly pounding as he took another step closer, so that their breaths were now mingling.

You can't make a heart love somebody

You can tell it what to do

But it won't listen at all

You can't make a heart love somebody

You can lead a heart to love

But you can't make it fall

"You don't love him?"

"I don't love him," she repeated in confirmation.

He tilted his head to the side, and she shivered when one large hand settled on her bare shoulder. "You're cold," he whispered, motioning to the strapless dress.

She nodded mutely.

His hand moved from her shoulder to her waist, and she allowed him to pull her close to his chest. He touched her cheek again, and her eyelids drifted shut. Suddenly his hand was replaced by his lips, and her heart began to race wildly. His lips moved to hers, the stubble on his face tingling her skin.

Just as soon as the kiss began, it was over, and she pressed her fingers to her lips. "House," she whispered, opening her eyes.

He cleared his throat, then said, "I'll uh… race you inside!" He darted by her, and she watched him for a moment.

The words that she had told Chase earlier that night rang in her ears. She couldn't make her heart listen, she never could.

She watched him disappear into the apartment building. She couldn't make her heart listen, but she could listen to her heart. Maybe that was the secret.

She lingered out there for a few moments, until she heard him call her name. Then she laughed and followed him into his apartment building.

_You can't make a heart love somebody_

_You can tell it what to do_

_But it won't listen at all_

_You can't make a heart love somebody_

_You can lead a heart to love_

_But you can't make it fall_

_You can lead a heart to love_

_But you can't make it fall_

The End

A/N: Alright, what'd ya'll think? Sorry for all you CamChase shippers for the beginning, but I'm strictly a HouseCam shipper, if ya'll haven't figured it out by now. Thanks so much for reading... and you see that little bluish purplish button down at the corner of the screen? Yeah, that's the one. Spread the love, and send me a review, ducklings!


End file.
